No Fear
by Sese Daniels
Summary: My name is Rhythimi Valentine, and this is my first novel. Over the course of my life, I have only made two friends: the amazingly fearless Kate, and the reckless braveheart Keith. It's because of these two people that I'm writing this: my most important novel. This is the story of how the only two friends I ever had fell in love.


**No Fear**

Written by _Rhythimi Valentine_

Acknowledgements

Charles de Lint once said, "Don't forget - no one else sees the world you do, so no one else can tell the stories that you have to tell."

I've always loved stories, whether I was reading or writing them. They were just fascinating to me when I was a lonely little kid with zero friends, and they were my escape from the boring reality that I lived in. I had wanted to write a story of my own from the time that I was a little girl, but it was quite a few years until I found the perfect story to tell.

Now, I would like to humbly thank you for taking the time to pick up this book. This is my first novel, and it won't be the last, but this one is easily the one I hold closest to my heart. I am just an Operator, so I'm a little inexperienced when it comes to writing, but please humor me. I struggled for years trying to think of something to write about for my first book, but when I witnessed this happen firsthand, I just knew it had to be the first story I would share with the world.

You see, there are three types of friends:

Those who you cannot live without.

Those who are like medicine, who you need occasionally.

And then those who are like illness, who you _never_ want.

Over the course of my life, I have only ever made two _real_ friends, and lucky for me, they were both the type of friends I could not live without. When I was a teenager, I moved away from my hometown Summerland and went to a boarding school in the Almia region to become an Operator, and I left the only friend I ever had behind. However, within my first few weeks of school, I made another friend: his name was Keith. He's kind of an idiot, and a very stubborn one at that, but he is a very great friend who cares about people, despite his outward appearance and initial first impressions with people.

Now, even though I had Keith by my side, I was still very lonely without that one special friend I had back home. She was my childhood friend, and she held the other half of my heart.

I will attempt to describe this girl to you, but it is very difficult, because she's not someone who can just be summed up with a few words. She is very wild, free-spirited, and the biggest thrill-seeker I have ever met in my entire life. Her name is Katia, or "Kate," as I called her. I could never forget her, even after moving away. At first glance, you might not think much of her, but she's easily the most independent and inspirational person you would ever have the pleasure of meeting. She's a genuinely good-hearted person; one of those "real" people you rarely find anymore. She's very honest, sometimes even _brutally_ honest, but that's just a big part of her charm. She would never say anything she didn't mean.

But here's the thing about Kate. She's just so strong and cunning, and she's a true inspiration to anyone who ever meets her. But that was just because...

Well, the girl had no fear.

And it's because of these two people that I am writing this, dear readers: my most important novel. I want to tell you all the story of the most caring and brave girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and the story of how she met my friend Keith.

This is the story of how the only two friends I ever had fell in love.

* * *

 **So, in case you were wondering what my next Shadows of Almia fanfiction would be, it's this one XD this is my next full-blown SOA novel. First was To Steal the Heart of a Thief, second was It Consumes, and now this is the next one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and all that shit.**

 **Claimer: I own all that shit I changed.**

 ***breaks the serious face I had on and starts laughing* okay, okay XD time to talk about this story! I thought I'd do this cute little Kate x Keith romance novel through the eyes of Rhythimi (still written in third person, of course, except for this chapter/prologue) and it's in the form of Rhythimi actually writing a book about Kate and Keith. Unlike my usual takes on Kate's personalities, in this version she'll be a little...different. But in a good way, of course.**

 **What do I mean by that, you ask?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out ;)**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **PS: I do not own the images used in the cover. I just photoshopped them, so all rights go to the artists.**


End file.
